Heartbreak Hotel
by Bean0505
Summary: Ever wonder what happened after Logan breaks down in the lobby of the Sunset Regent? I know I did. Missing scene from “Ruskie Business”.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Ever wonder what happened after Logan breaks down in the lobby of the Sunset Regent? I know I did. Missing scene from "Ruskie Business".

**Disclaimer: **I only wished I owned Veronica Mars - what a different ending we would've had! :)

**A/N: **Holy Crap- 3 new stories in one week?!?!? I wanna give a shout out to Josielynn for inspiring me! I'm apparently going through a phase of writing 'missing scenes' ... I hope you guys don't mind! :D This one is a work in progress ... reviews help to make me write faster. I'd offer a bride, but as previous disclaimers have stated - I own nothing. Well, I own the computer I'm using, but you'd have to pry that from my dead, lifeless hands. ;)

***** Veronica's POV *****

Veronica stood back, a little uncomfortable hearing the fight unfolding between Logan and Trina. She tried her best not to catch the words that drifted over to her as the siblings took shots back and forth, voices getting a little louder with each one. Veronica could almost swear Trina was enjoying making a scene.

Fidgeting nervously with her hands, Veronica kept focus on anything other than the pair, until Trina mockingly made a comment she couldn't ignore.

"... Isn't he the big bad wolf? Cigarette burns and broken noses. Oh, the stories you used to tell."

Her eyes snapped back to them just in time to catch the way Logan's body flinched at Trina's words, almost like she had hit him. If either of the Echolls had looked her way, they would have caught the look of confusion, then horror as it crossed her delicate features. Her mind spun for a moment as the significance of Trina's words resonated there taking root.

Her attention was brought back to the pair just as Trina's voice rose further, "Maybe I can be the ring girl at one of your bum fights."

Without thinking, Veronica had moved forward, a long forgotten instinct kicked in and she suddenly felt very protective of Logan and wanted nothing more than to get him far away from Trina.

"Ya know what," Veronica stepped between the two, addressing Logan as she gently took his arm. Ignoring Trina she hoped the contact would distract Logan from the full on screaming match she saw coming. "Should we get going? Logan?"

"Veronica! Look at you all grown up! Hey, we should hang out when I'm in town!" Trina exclaimed excitedly, as if there was nothing out of the ordinary, her fight with Logan already forgotten.

"Okay, yeah." Veronica politely answered, slightly disgusted at the idea.

Before Trina could say another word Veronica quickly turned to look up at Logan, concerned. "Logan, come on. Let's go." She gently pulled his arm and guided him away.

They only made it about 6 steps before Logan stopped, his large frame crumpling and starting to shake as small sobs broke loose. Veronica looked around helplessly, unsure what to do. Her own mind reeled at everything that had just happened in the last 2 minutes, she couldn't even imagine what was going through Logan's as his grief really set in. Instinct returned as she awkwardly wrapped her arms around him, cradling him to her as she tried to support his weight while gently rubbing his back and making soothing noises.

Veronica wasn't sure how much time had passed before the prickly desk clerk from earlier approached, a disapproving look on his face.

"Miss..." he said tersely as he knelt down to her level.

Veronica looked at him, almost pleadingly. "He just found out that his mother passed away." Veronica looked back down to the figure clinging onto her. He had quieted, but seemed to have tuned out, unaware of their surroundings or that the clerk was there.

The man's snotty expression softened. He motioned back towards the front desk. "He had me book him a room earlier. Let me get you the key card."

Veronica nodded, not looking up at him, still gently rocking Logan. "Thanks."

"Logan." she whispered to him softly, "I need to get you up. We're going to your room.'

******

Logan let out a deep, shaky sigh in his sleep and shifted restlessly. Watching him from where she sat just on the edge of the bed, Veronica wept silently unable to stop the flood of emotions she felt for the broken boy before her.

There was grief, definitely. For both the woman who was lost and the son she left behind. She knew when she took the case that this was the most likely of out comes. That they would discover Lynn was indeed gone and Logan was going to have to face it.

It didn't stop her from hoping though. She had always secretly hoped Logan's hunch was right. That they would just find a tidy little paper trail leading to Lynn unharmed and hiding out in some place like the Sunset Regent. The credit card Trina had used was the only and last lead Veronica had for tracking Lynn. Trina's appearance in the lobby was nothing short of devastating.

There was also anger. For the better part of the hour she had been sitting here, just watching Logan sleep, Veronica replayed over and over again Trina's cavalier attitude as she callously mocked her younger brother for what had most likely been a past confession, maybe a cry for help.

Trina obviously did not believe, but instantly and without question Veronica knew it to be true. Trina's words and the way Logan reacted caused something in Veronica's mind to click into place. So many little things from the past suddenly just made so much sense.

Pool parties where Logan never removed his shirt. Mystery bruises that he would just explain away with a vague 'play wrestling with the guys' or 'wiped out surfing'.

Like watching an old movie, Veronica could now see so many times where she should have picked up on it, should have just _felt_ that a friend of hers - that _Logan_ - was going through such an unspeakable horror.

When Veronica's grief started to ebb, a fresh wave of anger would roll in to take it's place. Veronica could feel it welling up inside her, flooding all her limbs. Anger at herself for not seeing it, at Trina for ignoring it - Lynn as well since she had to have known - but most of all her outrage and wrath was pointed toward one person.

Staring down at Logan's tear-stained face, Veronica decided right then and there that she would find someway to make Aaron Echolls pay. At the very least, she hoped to introduce him to the business end of her trusty tazer.

***** Logan's POV*****

Logan opened his eyes to focus on the darkened white ceiling above him. A quick glance at his watch informed him it was just after 3 am. Briefly he wondered where he is. The bliss of the unknown only lasted for a few seconds before it all started coming back to him in flashes. The lobby, the horrible conversation with Trina as she stood there wearing his mothers clothes, crushing any hope he had of finding his mother alive and holed up in the Princess Suite.

He remembers Veronica pulling him away from Trina and taking a few shaky steps before his legs gave out. His only thought being that she was really gone. Not in hiding and waiting for the right time to come save him. She really had just left him there.

Everything after this truth hit is a blur. The only things he can remember somewhat clearly is Veronica's voice as she spoke to him in soothing tones. Veronica's arms as they held him. Veronica encouraging him to stand up and come with her.

His eyes drift from the ceiling above and slide to the right as he takes in his surroundings. He is obviously in a hotel room, and a fairly nice one at that. Vaguely he recalls giving his credit card to Jeeves to book a room.

Looking to his left he is surprised to see Veronica curled up next to him, sleeping. The ghost of a smile crosses his face. She looks so small and harmless ... such a stark contrast from when she's awake. Sure, she is still small, but the size of her mouth more than makes up for that. Not to mention, she is far from harmless.

Logan gently shifts to his side, careful not to move the bed too much, and slides down coming face to face with her. He watches her curiously, wondering why she stayed, why she even came back to the hotel earlier, why she even bothered to help him in the first place?

He supposes it was out of some honor to the memory of their friendship past. Though that would be surprising considering all time and effort Logan had put into destroy those memories of when they used to be friends.

After Lilly died, hating Veronica had been easier than he'd expected. Easier to hate then love. Easier to hate then remember happier times. Easier because then he could forget to notice the differences in all of them over the past year.

Still staring at her slumbering form, even in the darkness Logan can clearly see the differences between the sweet, innocent Veronica of yesteryear and the much more cynical version before him. Even in her sleep this Veronica just looks ... sassier.

Logan made no real secret of how he really felt about Veronica back then. Besides the back seat limo confession of her being hot, there was also the lecherous stares when ever they were pool side and the too-many-too-count offhanded, colorful comments all designed to make Veronica blush adorably.

Everyone always laughed it off as 'Logan being Logan', but he had always had the suspicion that Lilly actually knew the truth. She confirmed it one night after a party. She, as usual, had too much to drink and she let something slip.

_*** flashback ***_

_Logan bursts into the room carrying an obviously drunk Lilly. She's giggling and giving playful orders to Logan as he maneuvers around her desk chair to place her on the bed._

"_I'll be right back." Logan says as he untangles himself from Lilly clutches, "I just wanna make sure that Ronnie gets to the guest room, since DK's out cold on the couch."_

_Lilly studies Logan for a moment as he throws an anxious glance towards the door. "You love her, don't you?" _

_Logan shrugs. " Of course, she's one of my closest friends."_

_Lilly laughs, shaking her head. "No. You LOVE her." It was no longer a question, but a stated fact._

_Logan froze at the finality in Lilly's voice. His mind blanked and he found that he couldn't deny it. He knew then that it was true._

_Before he could say anything, Lilly spoke again._

"_It's okay, you know." she yawned and settled into her bed sheets, "You deserve someone like her."_

_Logan was stunned and looked up questionably at Lilly, but she was already asleep. _

_***_***

They never spoke of it again, but occasionally Lilly would catch Logan watching Veronica and flash a small, knowing smile.

Logan blinks, the memory of what seems like another life time disappears and he's again watching the sleeping face of his mortal enemy, his ex-best friend and his first case of 'puppy love'.

He thinks it's somehow funny that his whole world was just thrown into mayhem ... and yet laying here listening to Veronica's soft steady, breathing ... he feels oddly at peace. Calm and comforted. With that last thought, Logan closes his eyes and lets sleep claim him again.

*****TBC*****

**Love it, hate it? Review it!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: _**_Wow. I feel bad. I had every intention of finishing this story quickly, but ... well, the road to hell and whatnot. ;) I'm posting this short little bit as a "teaser" if you will. A lil something just to let you cherished readers know I'm still here and still working (albeit, slowly) away at the story. I think the problem is that it may be becoming a longer story than I originally thought when I'd begun. Now I'm either not sure where I'm going or I'm blanking on where to end it ... haven't decided which one of those options it is yet. :P I'm sure it will come to me the more I type. I'm not 100% in love with where I've left this little bit for now, it seems overly cheesy and I may end up changing it when I post the full chapter ... but it any case ... Happy reading! Thanks for the feedback - your reviews mean more than you'll ever know!_

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Not even the shirt I'm wearing - I stole it from my roommate. ;) All errors are mine ... I guess I own them._

***** Veronica's POV *****

The bright, early morning sun wakes Veronica as it streams in the window. Squinting against the brightness she wishes she had the foresight to pull the curtain shut before falling asleep last night. With a small scowl, she turns her head into her pillow in an attempt to block the light.

Dimly she thinks it a little odd how the pillow beneath her head has a steady rise and fall to it, but is too comfortable and content to dwell on this thought.

She's drifting back off into sleep ... when ...

Veronica's eyes pop open, almost panicked as the realization hits her - Pillows don't rise and fall. They also don't have heartbeats.

Moving as little as possible she takes stock of her situation. In her sleep she had moved over to the other side of the bed. Logan's side. Her head is resting on his chest and she can now feel his arm around her, cradling her into his side gently.

Not wanting to wake him (or so she tells herself) Veronica lays there for a few minutes trying to determine what her next move should be. Unsure how Logan will react to waking up in such a intimate position with his worst enemy, she makes the decision to extricate herself from his embrace as carefully as possible.

She makes her first move, but as soon as her head leaves his chest she feels the arm around her tighten ever so slightly, holding her firmly in place.

"Not yet, Ronnie. " Logan mumbles sleepily, eyes still closed tightly. "Five more minutes."

Veronica freezes surprised by Logan's words. Two things stand out to her and she's not sure how to take either. 1) Logan knows it's her he's snuggling with and is still holding her there and 2)The use of her old nickname minus the hurtful, mocking tone that usually accompanied it nowadays.

Slowly, she lets her head settle back down knowing if she leaves now it would make more of a scene than she wants. She steadfastly ignores the odd feeling she suddenly has welling up inside her. A feeling which tells her, even if she doesn't want to listen, that she's missed hearing Logan say her moniker from days long past in such a fashion.

She closes her eyes vowing to never examine how comfy and content she felt when first waking. She'll admit it's been a long time since someone has held her like this, since Duncan in fact, and she can try to chalk it up to just missing the contact with another human being, but there's something needling at her from deep within - a voice quietly screaming there is more to it than that.

How it's weird that it's not weird.

Almost as quickly as the thought came, Veronica pushes it from her mind. She decides to give him his five more minutes, if only because by then Logan should be back into a deep enough sleep allowing her to make her escape. Only, before that five minutes is up, Veronica herself has fallen back asleep, lulled into comfort once again by the steady rise and fall of Logan's chest.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Another short chapter, but at least it's something. ;) This just came out of me when I sat down to work of this story. I hope you guys enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer: **Y'all get the point by now ... Characters are not mine, never were. ;)

***** Logan's POV *****

_It's the strangest dream he's ever had. Even in the midst of the dream, he knows that it's beyond strange ... which somehow makes it all the more odd. Having that self awareness in a dream, being so lucid ... was like having a near death, out of body experience while still conscious. If that makes any sense._

_He's at school - good ole Neptune High (he really loves that he's dreaming of school by the way) only the walls have been overcome by tall wild grass, moss and vines. Trees have taken root and grown so high they've broken through the roof letting the sun shine down in patches throughout the hallways. _

_Welcome to the jungle, indeed._

_His fellow students mill about, only they are all animals. Not like **actual **animals, but everyone is **dressed** as animals. Ridiculous costumes making them all look like misfit rejects from 'The Lion King'. A few jocks from the football team pass by dressed as Gorillas, freshmen running around in packs as scared Lemurs ... across the hall Dick and a few other 09er boys watch them whilst cackling like the Hyenas they're outfitted as. _

'_Quite fitting, actually.' Logan thinks with a smirk._

_Looking down at himself he expects to see a costume to match his friends, only to his own surprise he doesn't. He's decked out as a Lion. For some reason, he instantly feels like a fraud - like a Hyena in Lion's clothing. He may have been 'King of the Jungle' once, back in the era of 'Fab Four', when Lilly was alive and he could at least fool himself into thinking he was happy ... but nowadays, he was more just King of the Jackass Hyenas._

_Down the hall he can see Duncan making his way toward him, the large ears of his Elephant costume fluttering with each step, a goofy smile peeking out from under the ridiculous trunk that adorns his face. _

_The goofy smile puzzles Logan. Duncan is far more stoic now and less happy-go-lucky. More startling still, was the figure beside Duncan dressed as a beautiful gold and scarlet Phoenix. _

_Startling because obviously the bird is mythical and definitely not something you'd find in a jungle ... but mostly because it was Veronica ... holding Duncan's hand. And not the cotton candy sweet rendering, but the short haired, sharp tongued variant. _

_He's hypnotized watching her as they make their way through the foliage, the other animals parting ways to let them pass like royalty. She's radiant and Logan can't help but think that her costume might be the most fitting of all. Veronica never belonged with them in this jungle, much like the mythical creature. She was too righteous for the likes of them - the 09ers - every last one of them spoiled and corrupt by their parents money. Veronica of the past and present was too good a person, stronger in every way. Strong enough to pull herself up to rise from the ashes of her old life when it had burst into flames._

_"Wow." Is all he can think, eyes never leaving her. _

_"I know, right!" a familiar voice enthusiastically agrees with him. Not realizing that he'd spoken aloud, Logan pulls his attention away from Veronica to take in yet another surprising sight._

_Beside him, beaming as she looked at her best friend, stands Lilly - most appropriately dressed as a Peacock, feathers proudly on display._

_"I always knew she'd look good in red." Lilly says with a soft, proud smile. Turning her gaze toward Logan, her expression changes to determined. "As interesting as this scene you've painted here is Logan, you need to wake up." Lilly states matter-of-factly, hand rested on her jutted out hip._

_"Huh?" _

_"You need to wake up. You're missing it." Lilly insists._

_"Missing what?"_

_"The beginning of everything you've ever wanted." Lilly's voice had the distinct sound of an unspoken 'Duh!'_

_"Lilly, I don't understand ..." And Logan honestly didn't. He found this whole dream disorienting, Lily's appearance and attitude certainly didn't help._

_Smiling at him with that mischievously glint her eye, Lilly reaches over and grasps Logan forearm. "You will." With a wink, she pinches him hard. "Now, WAKE UP!"_

Logan's eyes snap open, Lilly's voice echoing in his ears. He blinks his eyes hard against the sun lite room and tries to clear his head of the fading jungle scene. It's not until he tries to move that he feels the light weight against his side and chest that he looks down.

Instantly understands what Lily was talking about. The vision before him is indeed something that he wouldn't want to miss. Veronica asleep, curled into his side, with one arm thrown around his waist and head resting on his chest.

He wonders briefly how this came about, but really doesn't care. She looks peaceful, he feels peaceful and he just wants to enjoy the moment for a minute or two - or as long as he can. Which shorter than he's hoped because Veronica starts to stir, slowly waking. He holds his breath as her arm moves away from his waist and up to rub her eyes with her hand before it returns back almost pulling herself into him further.

Her eyes finally flutter open slightly, taking in her surroundings (including his body beneath her) and Logan notes how she makes to attempt to move. She hasn't noticed him watching her yet, her frame is still relaxed against him. A full minute passes (Logan was counting) before she moves her head ever so gently to look up at Logan.

The moment their eyes lock on one another he feels her body tense up, like she was just caught red handed in some misdeed. He expects her to jump away from him and off the bed as quickly as possible., but she doesn't. They both seem frozen in some sort of standoff - unsure what to say or do next.

**TBC - ya know - eventually ... hopeful not too long. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: My humble apologizes for the delay with this story. I'm going to try and work on it in the coming months ... Real life just got in the way. There was a new job, new apartment ... but things have settled into a new routine and I'm hoping to get some writing done. Here's a little __ something __(and I mean little - it's only about 597 words, but I really enjoy them) to keep you guys interested. ;)_

* * *

Where we left off: ... The moment their eyes lock on one another he feels her body tense up, like she was just caught red handed in some misdeed. He expects her to jump away from him and off the bed as quickly as possible., but she doesn't. They both seem frozen in some form of a standoff - unsure what to say or do next ...

* * *

***** Logan's POV *****

He's watching her closely, trying to read the look in her eye, the expression on her face. He expected to see panic, maybe a sprinkling of loathing ... but neither of those are present. Instead she looks surprised, not in a bad way, the look almost borders on puzzled curiosity mixed with confusion.

A dozen different comments he could say in a situation like this zip through his mind. They range from dirty, to flirty, to go-for-the-jugular and if her reaction had been anything other than this - he may have chosen one of them. There was just something about the look in her eye that made every comment dry up at the back of his throat. He is suddenly very aware of his hand as it rests on Veronicas hip, fingers splayed out gently holding on to her.

Caught in the depths of her blue eyes, Logan feels an urge that's somehow both foreign and familiar wash over him. He wants to kiss her, wants to pull her up the length of his body and crush his lips to hers. He can almost see it too, like some cheesy scene in a romance novel where the enemies become lovers. His gaze slips to her lips for a split second and he's unconsciously tilted his head forward.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, a siren sounds - like a submarine when bracing for impact - and thinks he must still be dreaming because he could swear that Veronica moved too - inching a little higher up toward him, almost hypnotized.

He doesn't even realized he's moved his hand from her hip until it's halfway up her back, pressing her tightly against his chest. Her own hand has left his waist and found it's way up his torso to rest against the nape of his neck.

For the millionth time this week Logan feels something shift in his perceptions of everything and likes this new view. The siren in his mind is shrill and he thinks that this very well might be the moment where everything changes. And this time for the better.

The spell is broken by a loud grumble from Logan's stomach. They both jolt slightly apart as it startles them both into reality.

Inwardly Logan chuckles and silently curses what he considers to be unfortunate timing. Seeing the beginnings of panic start to form in Veronica's eyes, he quickly decides to take a chance and side step what could become a very awkward moment.

"Well apparently, I'm hungry. Which means you must be starving. Breakfast?" he asks as if everything is normal, like they didn't just wake up wrapped intimately around one another.

Veronica's smile is almost grateful, relieved for the segue and she nods her head eagerly at the idea of food.

"Alright, room service it is then!" Logan stretches lazily and then rolls out of the bed heading for the phone. "Any requests? I hear that the chocolate belgian waffles are _to die for_."

He glances over his shoulder to see Veronica getting to her feet, smoothing her dress down and then readjusting the straps. His gaze lingers a little longer than necessary.

"Anything greasy. Lots of bacon." Veronica answers scanning the room. Seeing what she was looking for, Logan's gaze follows her as she walks across the room to grab her bag off the chair. "I'm just going to freshen up in the bathroom, if that's okay?"

Picking the phone up in one hand, Logan gestures toward the bathroom room with the other, "Mi cuarto de baño es su cuarto de baño. Freshen away."

* * *

_A/N: Go ahead ... tell me off for taking so long ... just click the review button and lemme have it_!


	5. Chapter 5

*** Veronica's POV ***

Veronica pushes the bathroom door shut, but leaves it slightly ajar taking one last look at Logan. He's standing side-on to her, talking into the phone placing their order, absent-mindedly scratching his shoulder. The motion of which is causing his shirt to ride up, giving Veronica a nice view of his lean waist and the beginnings of toned abs. She hears words like eggs, pancakes and bacon float her way and she's not sure if it's the idea of food or the view that has her mouth watering.

She pushes the door closed all the way when she sees Logan hang up the phone and turn his head in her direction The last thing she wants is him catching her peeking. Veronica internally chastises herself for having such a weak moment of borderline voyeurism. Placing both hands on the counter, she leans against the fixture and draws in a few deep breaths, then lets them out slowing.

She had almost kissed Logan Echolls. More over, Logan Echolls had almost kissed her! As if that wasn't enough of a surprising development ... Veronica found that she was actually a little disappointed that they had been interrupted by Logan's growing stomach. Before she can stop herself she's imagining what might have happened ...

"What is _wrong_ with me?" She asks her reflection, but she finds that with it's sexy tousled bed head and flushed cheeks her reflection must also be in on the betrayal.

Shaking her head as if to clear it, she turns on the tap letting the water run. She uses her hands to comb her hair before wetting them to flick cold water on her face in an attempt to cool down - maybe shock herself back into feelings and urges she's more familiar with.

Only, that same voice as before quietly screams that these feelings aren't exactly unfamiliar.

Yes, she loved Duncan. He was kind and a perfect boyfriend back then.

But ...

There was just something about Logan that Veronica had always been drawn too. She'd never admit it out loud and only ever admitted it to herself once, he was just so passionate and fearless, Veronica couldn't help but imagine that life with Logan would never be boring.

Yet, thoughts like that were only ever just that - thoughts. The flash of an idea, gone before it's even fully realized. Fleeting and something Veronica only thought possible if they were in an alternate reality.

With a smirk she realizes that life as she knows it, _is_ an alternate reality nowadays.

Which makes anything possible.


	6. Chapter 6

*** Logan's POV ***

Hanging up the phone, Logan has the feeling that he's being watched. He turns his head just in time to see the bathroom room quietly close. Veronica had been watching him and that knowledge makes a broad smile spread across his face, which instantly makes him look younger and less jaded by life.

Ever since he had shown up at Veronica's door asking for her help, Logan had felt like the winds of change had started to blow through Neptune.

Part of him had been utterly amazed that, after the past year - after things he's said and done - Veronica hadn't slammed the door in his face. There was a small part of himself - which he kept hidden from everyone, a version of himself before Lily was murdered - that knew she wouldn't. He was counting on the reasoning that if this version of himself was still there lurking beneath the layers of pain and regret, then the same could be true of Veronica.

Somewhere buried beneath her bad-ass-take-no-prisoners attitude was the version of Veronica from before. The one that would do anything for a friend in need. That small and mighty force of nature that had taken care of them all.

When Veronica didn't slam the door in his face, Logan knew that the old Veronica, his Veronica, was still in there. And that despite everything, she was still his friend.

From that moment on things started changing between them. Changes so small that he'd hardly noticed them at first. Instead of scanning the hallway for Veronica to make some cutting comments about rumors of her loose virtues (which he knew was a lie - since he had started them) or a barb about her missing-in-action-drunken-mother (which he really regrets given that he was projecting a lot of that), he now sought her out to not only to see if there was any news about his own M.I.A drunken mother, but also because he knew Veronica would be the only person who would truly understand what he's going through. They are, after all, rubbing elbows sitting side by side in the same boat. For more than just the mommy issues, really.

And the changes were coming from her as well. She makes eye contact with him in class not to shoot daggers or looks of disdain, but to laugh at his jokes or share a knowing look. There's even been times when they walk down the hall together - sometimes talking, sometimes not - as if it's no big deal, while everyone watches waiting for a punch line that's not coming.

Logan realizes that he's been standing there staring at the bathroom door, thoughts focused on the tiny blonde behind it and shakes his head. He can't let himself think too much into it, can't let his hopes - ones he didn't even know he still had - get out of control.

For now, he was just going to go day by day, heck hour by hour where Veronica Mars was concerned. In this next hour, Veronica had agreed to have breakfast with him.

And that was enough.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **A short chapter, but I thought this story file was lost and just found it on an old USB! Thank you past me for having the foresight to back these files up - I heart you! So, as a celebration of "Yay, I didn't lose the story!" I feel compelled by paranoia to get what I have up here asap. I hope you guys enjoy & thanks for hanging in. I will finish this, I swear it! :)

**Disclaimer: **Characters are not mine, never were. ;)

* * *

... Now ... where were we ... After breakfast, I believe?

*****Shared POV*****

"We should probably get back to Neptune. I'm a little surprised that your father hasn't shown up yet with Search & Rescue." Logan smirks from where he's sitting on the corner on the bed.

Matching his smirk, Veronica pulls her cardigan on. "I called last night, told him to keep the hound dogs on their leashes."

Logan nods, grinning "Good to know. I can stop worrying that he's going to burst in here at any moment with guns ablazin'." His smile falters slightly, "Trina's probably told 'Daddy Dearest' that she saw me here by now." He comments dryly, pulling his cellphone out of his pocket to check his missed calls.

At the mention of Trina and his father, Veronica tenses a little, but Logan's too busy with the phone to notice.

"Logan. About Trina ..." Veronica starts slowly, wanting to choose her words carefully, but she sees his body tense just at the mention of Trina's name and knows that there is no careful way to approach this with him.

"There's nothing about Trina worth mentioning, so let's just forget we even saw her." Logan cuts in, clearly wanting to drop the subject.

"Logan." Veronica starts again determined. "What she said last night ..."

"She said a lot of things and none of it matters." Logan grinds out forcefully.

Of course Veronica would put all the pieces together after witnessing his showdown with Trina in the lobby. Logan figured as much, but had hoped to avoid getting into it with her today. Actually, he'd rather not get into it at all, but knew with Veronica that was too much to hope for.

He also did not want to ruin what had been a surprisingly pleasant morning hanging out with Veronica. Which, given the circumstances that brought them to this hotel room, was some sort of miracle all on it's own.

"Leave it alone, Veronica." He shoves his phone angrily back into his pocket and finally looks up at her, meeting her eyes.

Veronica's surprised to see that beneath his demand and obvious annoyance, there lies a silent plea. For her to, just this once, let it go because maybe today's not the best day to force him into a conversation about how much of an award winning bastard his father is.

She can see herself answering him with a simple , definite shake of her head while telling him she can't, won't leave it alone. She almost does, but he takes a step toward her, moving just shy of an arms length.

"Please?" Logan adds not able to control the break in his voice.

Veronica nods slowly, conceding. She reaches forward to gently grasp Logan's forearm, taking a small step and into his personal space.

"Okay. Today I'll leave it alone." She says quietly and looks up at him concerned, "But, I just want you to know ... that I know and I'm ..." Veronica's voice catches and she takes a quick breath, forging ahead despite the tears she can feel prickling her eyes. "I'm sorry that I didn't see it until now. If it ever happens again ... Well ... you're not alone."

Somewhere along the way, Veronica's hand had slid down and was now grasping Logan's hand instead of his forearm. He's speechless for a moment as Veronica's words bounce around inside his head. At how sincere she is.

"And I have a tazer." she adds with a little smile, giving his hand a quick squeeze before letting go and moving away to get her bag.

TBC

* * *

Reviews please! :) Ya know, if ya wanna.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **This next part is less an 'added scene' and more something I would've liked to have seen. And since this story has already become much longer than I'd intended ... and I figure you guys won't mind if I veer off a bit from canon ... :)

Let's pick up from canon just as Veronica is leaving the "Blast from the Past" dance.

* * *

Veronica quickly weaves her way through the parking lot, the echo of Cyndi Lauper reminding her that time after time she has no one waiting.

She'd been fighting tears since she left the gym and knows that the combo of seeing Duncan with Meg (even though she honestly doesn't want him anymore) and the emotionally exhausting stay at the Sunset Regent have officially taken a toll of her.

With her car insight Veronica lets the first tear slip down her cheek. She's so focused on getting the keys out of her bag she doesn't see that she's got one more surprise for the night until she's almost tripping over it.

She catches herself by leaning into the side of her LaBaron and takes in the prone figure of Logan - wearing dark sunglasses, a white dress shirt and (she hopes) underwear - sitting on the ground, back resting against her door.

"Logan?" She quickly wipes at her face to hide the fact that she's been crying.

He turns his head up towards her, "Veronica!" he says with a lopsided smile. "How was the dance?" From seemingly nowhere he produces a flask and takes a large gulp.

"Don't suppose there's Koolaid in that flask?" Veronica asks, clearly already knowing the answer.

Logan dissolves into giggles, confirming Veronica's suspicion that he's already drunk. "Only if they've started making vodka flavored Koolaid."

"Only when it was made with the vodka in my moms water bottle." Veronica quips and instantly regrets it. Mention of an alcoholic mother - even if this reference was about her own - would probably hit a little to close to home for Logan given the last 24 hours.

He raises his flask high, "Here's to our booze hound mothers! They should've gotten together more to swap drink receipts." He toasts and takes a long drink.

Veronica plucks the flask from Logan's hand before he can take another. He looks at her through his dark sunglasses and she thinks he's about to object or complain, but instead he reaches up to tilt his sunglasses down the bridge of his nose taking a long look at her outfit.

"Desperately Seeking some Risky Business?" He finally asks, laughing at his own joke.

Veronica smirks a little at his attempted humor. "I never really seek it, but somehow it always seems to find me. Come on, let's get you up." She reaches out for Logan's hand.

"Or maybe let's get you down?" He suggests pulling on her hand harder than she'd expected and she easily topples off her heels.

Veronica lets out a yelp as she falls, but drunk as he may be, Logan easily catches her and she ends up in his lap. She wants to be annoyed, but the rush of the fall has her giggling along with Logan.

He takes a good look at her while she's laughing and sees the tear tracks on her face, "Why were you leaving the dance early?" He asks.

Her laughing ebbs and looks at him, "Why are sitting by my car drunk instead of going to the dance?" she counters.

Logan nods as if her question's a fair one, but ignores it, "Why were you crying Veronica?"

The look on her face lets Logan know that she's surprised by this question and she, almost unconsciously, reaches for her face. "I ..." she trails off quietly looking back at the school for a second. Dimly a light flickers in Logan's mind and he knows that their combined past would present a number of reasons why she would leave the dance early in tears.

Dances were where the 4 of them shined. Lilly loved dances - especially the ones they never made it to. The absence of Lilly, the fact that Duncan was in there - and according to the text Logan had received from Duncan not 15 minutes ago - waiting for his current crush Meg to arrive so he could sweep her off her feet would contribute to Veronica leaving the dance.

Logan reaches up, almost unconsciously, and wipes the rest of the wetness from her cheek. Veronica looks back at him slowly, unsure, but not moving away from him either.

"You know, what you said at the hotel?" Logan almost is whispering and she inches a little closer, "About how I'm not alone?"

Veronica nods, caught up in Logan's eyes.

"Well," He rubs his thumb softly against her cheek. "Neither are you."

Veronica feels the pull again, to kiss him and she wants to both beat it down and welcome it with open arms.

Before she has the chance to decide, the sounds of footprints and a startled "Oh Sorry! I didn't mean to interru ... Veronica?" breaks the silence.

Surprised, Veronica looks up from Logan's lap to find Leo standing at the front of her car, clearly confused.

TBC

* * *

I love reviews like the Cookie Monster loves cookies! Feed me! :D


End file.
